Glenster 'Navy' Salt
) 24 ( the ) 25 (The End)|birth = 16th September|height = 5"9|weight = 12|quarters = Emarown, Nexonation|relations = Joshua "Richard" Laizer (Friend/Ally) Michael "Joel" Lloyd (Friend/Ally) Gary "Hutch" Lewis (Good Friends/Ally) Vincent "Alex" Halifax (Good Friends/Ally) Luke "Michael" Stempton (Flatmate)|class = Middle Class|occupation = Bartender One of the Four Warriors Leader|likes = The Beatles, instruments, cola and discovering.|dislikes = Tea, being misled or lost and disappointing people.|weapon = Rusty Wrench, Guitars, Dodgeballs|power = Mystical Power|series = Glenn's Adventure|first_appearance = Glenn's Adventure |latest_appearance = The End of Time?! World Tournament|non-canon = LEGO Fantendo Anysmash Scheming Plans}} Glenster 'Navy' Salt, otherwise known as Glenn, is a young adult who currently resides in Emarown in a flat with his university mate, known as Luke. Being gifted the power of Mystical Power and the knowledge of being one of the reincarnations of the Four Warriors from an unsuspecting small meteor through the window, he sets off on a journey to gather the rest of the reincarnations to prevent the second coming of Arsis, a spirit that corrupts her host body being the powerful dictator Misstical, arriving on Earth. Personality Glenn is at most, is optimistic and motivated to work hard to hopefully achieve his nearly unachieveable dreams in success. However, he always finds himself struggling whenever he's by himself as he unfortunately can be easily set off track and not good at either communicating or coordinating. He has also found himself vunerable to peer pressure, which most of the time leads him to doing something that he isn't comfortable with. Glenn can also become naive and short tempered, under stressful situations. Despite this, Glenn is always ready to get any jobs done or tackle any problems that face him, hoping that one day he will be able to overcome his weaknesses and finish his journey of self-discovery. Description Glenn usually wears an unbuttoned blue cord shirt over a plain grey t-shirt with tight black jeans, with the end of his jeans curled up to not get onto his trainers, which are basic navy blue as well. His hair is always seen as overgrown, messy, and all over the place with the tips of his hair dyed dark navy blue. Rarely, Glenn wears rings on his hands. Background (TBA) Raised in Bridged, Nexonation, he was born into a family of the middle-class and had grew up with one older brother. During school he recieved above average grades and worked at a sandwich restuarant after finishing his exams while attending Bridged University. After finishing university, him and his university flatmate moved into their own flat in Emarown, found in Bridged. Abilities & Weapons After unlocking his powers from the Save Stone, Glenn is able to use Mystical Power, unique powers that allow Glenn to use psychic abilities. The abilities run on a meter based on Brain Power, determined by the age of the current Mystical Power holder, allowing them to use a determined amount of abilities in a week before recharging itself. When without power, Glenn uses a small selection of weapons, being any varieties of guitars, his own trusty pipe-wrench or dodgeballs and in dire situations, anything he can get his hands on. Relationships (TBA) Major Appearences Glenn has appeared in a variety of media. To view all of them click here! NOTE - All appearences here are canon to Glenn's story. Pre New-Fantendoverse Appearences All of these appearences take place before Glenn taking place in the NF. Starting Glenn's first adventure out of many more to come, Glenn and The Legacy travel across his birth country, known as Nexonation, to retrieve the Mystical Stones so that the power in the stones can be absorbed by Glenn to prevent the eerie Misstical from using it to bring her army back to life and improve his Mystical Power. Taking place two years after the Misstical Mystery, Glenn is brought into the Last Existential Fun Fair by Demonio, believing that he is taking part in a competition, however is oblivious to The End of Time. Two months after the End of Time, Nexonation is invaded by an intergalactic terrorist group and along with Nexonation being left flying in the air by a mysterious source of power which also corrupts Nexonation, Glenn is taken hostage to have his brain extracted to understand Mystical Power and the other Four Warriors taken hostage and kept as prisoners, leaving Luke and Vincent along with others to save the Four Warriors. Marking his first appearence in the New Fantendoverse, taking three months after Resisting the Regime, Glenn is pressured into joining the tournament by his flatmate Luke, and also believing that it can help him improve on his Mystical Power skills. Unfortunately, Glenn loses to his opponent, Strafe by pindown in the first round and in the second Redemption round, Glenn is knocked out by Reten. In the finals, Glenn is unable to do anything against Aura Angel Asuna, due to a lack of Brain Power. 'IN BETWEEN' After the World Tournament, Glenn's mental heatlh takes a big toll after realising that he isn't as powerful or strong that he was believed to be. Taking a year after the World Tournament, a pulse wave on Earth destorys everything on Earth, leaving Nexonation as the only country surviving, caused by the eerie Cynical who is on the search for the Mystical Stones. Realising that the power has been absorbed by Glenn, The Legacy must reunite and defeat Cynical while protecting Glenn, in a fully corrupted Nexonation. Trivia * During the four redevelopments of Glenn's Adventure, Glenn always shared the same characteristic, being that he's short tempered. **In the final redevelopment, his short temper is noticably more tame compared to the other rewrites. *His false name "Shears" is a reference to the album, Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band, where the main singer is "Billy Shears". Gallery '''NOTE - '''These are Glenn's official designs, to see fan art and other designs, click here! New_full_glenn.png|Glenn's appearence in Glenn's Adventure. Artwork by EOT Glenn.png|Glenn as he appears in Fantendo's End of Time?! Artwork by . GlennWTPainted.png|Glenn in World Tournament. Artwork by . Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:World Tournament Category:Glenn's Adventure